


Plush Prison

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Dollhouse AU, Ishimondoweek2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Things might finally be changing for a certain plush prince...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092098
Kudos: 25





	Plush Prison

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

He wasn’t sure when he started becoming aware again but the fact that he could finally see outside of the small room he was in was nothing short of miraculous, his form shaking as he stared out in bewilderment at the dark room before him only for a soft squeak to try to escape him as someone opened the front of the house and picked him up.

In his entire time being locked away in there not one person had ever found him so the fact that the person in question was what looked to be a rogue of some sort only soured all the hope he’d been feeling and replaced it with dread. What was this person going to end up doing to him? Just being able to speak was proving difficult with how long it had been since he’d been transformed.

“Wonder why the hell they put it up here? They don’t seem that old... Whatever... I jus’ gotta find the shit and get the hell outta here... Sorry for botherin’ ya lil’ guy.”

What...? He... He wasn’t going to...? Curiosity came to his red button eyes at that and he gazed up at the strange man before yelping and clinging to his hand as he tried to put him back inside the dollhouse. It was his first time being outside of it in what felt like ages and under no circumstances was he returning to being a lifeless doll again!

Though he soon found himself on the floor instead as his reaction had caused the other to drop him in shock and move back, a soft whimper leaving him as he clumsily attempted to get up and only caused the other to shout and back away further. Not that he was alone for long because the staff soon made their way down to him and quietly helped him while some others protectively kept the man from coming closer.

“W-wait... H-he... H-he didn’t mean to... T-take me over to him... P-please...”

The ones holding him up expressed concern at that but did as he asked regardless, the stunned man staring down at him as he meekly apologized for startling him only for the servants to panic as he slowly scooped him up and brought him close. What... What was he doing?!

“Yer... Yer really talkin’ to me? H-how the hell are ya...? H-hey! Don’t cry! I’m not gonna hurt ya! Its okay! I jus’... I don’t know what the hell’s goin’ on.”

The other’s attempts to ease his terror was honestly surprising and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of him as a result. How could someone who spoke with such vulgarity be so kind? It... It didn’t make any sense... Though the strangest part was that he seemed so sincere about it and it was hard not to forgive him for how he’d reacted because of it.

Which was why he slowly clung to the other’s hand and shyly did exactly that, his servants all watching the man worriedly before gasping in surprise as he patted Ishimaru’s plush head with a sigh and mumbled to himself. Not that the little doll seemed to mind with how he was staring up at him in stunned silence. That is until he hid his face against the other’s fingers and sputtered in embarrassment.

No one had ever treated him in such a manner before and he didn’t know how to feel about it. Even if for some reason some part of him had found that rather pleasant and reassuring. Oh goodness... What was this man doing to him!? He seemed aware of it too with the way he was chuckling but before he could scold him on that the other hugged him close to his chest and got to his feet, carefully avoiding stepping on his staff as he went into another part of the dusty room.

“I still don’t get how yer alive but ya don’t seem that bad so I guess I’ll jus’ deal with it. Name’s Mondo by the way. What’s yers?”

Mondo... What an odd name... It wasn’t anything like he’d heard before though with how long he and his staff were locked away in that dollhouse it made sense that things wouldn’t be the same as when his family ruled. The fact he didn’t know who he was spoke to that too and he quickly told him his name along with those of his staff, the man’s eyebrow raising at how formally he was addressing him. Was... Was that sort of thing not common where they were?

Not that he was able to inquire about it because one of his attendants soon approached them and tugged on the other’s pant leg, the man bending down to better hear her as she formally requested that he not hold him in such a way and to please address him by his title before bowing and leaving him scrambling to assure Mondo that he wasn’t the least upset about him not doing so. His staff were merely doing what was expected of them even with the way they were now.

“So yer a prince? I was thinkin’ ya were with how yer dressed. Ya don’t gotta worry about upsettin’ me either. That kinda shit doesn’t bother me. There it is! Had to make this hard as hell to get...”

While it was hard not to flinch with how vulgar the other’s language was he could at least understand what he was saying, confusion filling his plush features as the other pulled out... was that... chalk? Why on earth would he need that? Was there something he was unaware of?

It seemed to be so with how the other was returning back the way he’d come but before the man could even think to put him back in that dollhouse he hurriedly asked for him to take him with him, his staff all staring up at him in bewilderment as the other paused and nearly dropped the chalk in his surprise. He just... He couldn’t end up trapped there again...

The other seemed to sense his desperation because he sighed and quietly moved him into a pocked of his jacket, bending down and holding out his hands so the staff could come as well to his utter relief and confusion. He didn’t have any reason to help them so the fact that he was willing to meant there truly was more to this man than he’d first thought. Even if most of what he spoke of was beyond him.

“Fine... Ya can come. I gotta take them with me too right? Jus’ don’t let anybody see any of ya till we get somewhere safe alright? I already had to come up here cause of detention and I don’t want em’ givin’ me more.”

The staff all reluctantly agreed to that proposition with how quietly pleased their prince was and once they were all hidden the other made his way down the dusty steps and away from the prison that had held them all for so horribly long. What exactly had changed in that time he didn’t know but he was glad to finally be able to find out. Maybe... Maybe they would finally be able to break the curse now...


End file.
